1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which allows easy scrolling on a display screen without misoperation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional computer, in order to display a large volume of data on a display screen having a limited display capacity, the data to be displayed on the display is vertically scrolled by depressing a "scroll" key on a keyboard located remote from the display. However, manipulation of keys which are remote from the display screen is difficult and misoperations occur frequently. For an unexperienced operator, it is necessary to alternately watch the keyboard and the display screen. This is not only troublesome but also induces misoperation.